Forum:Lyvian de Song
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Lyvian de Song Gender: Female Age: 15 Godly Parent Choice 1: Insania Godly Parent Choice 2: Libitina Godly Parent Choice 3: Invidia Cohort Choice 1: Fifth Cohort Cohort Choice 2: '''Second Cohort ---- '''Appearance: Tumblr m6ogbkxi0a1rol2i0o1 500.jpg Personality: Rebellious, cold and moody. Lyvian is not one of those girly and sweet girls, she ignores people and hates people judging her. She's a very emotional person and is hot-tempered, she can be bossy and really b*tchy at times. She won't let anyone touch her phone or laptop because if anyone does she will start shouting and swearing and getting pissed off at them, they are the most 'precious' things to her. Ever since her little brother died she's been blaming herself that she was the one who killed him and made him die since he sacrificed himself to save her from the monsters. History: Lyvian and Hayden de Song were found in an orphanage, they were told that they're parents died when they were younger. As they grew up the kids were delinquents, kids who always got in trouble and had to keep switching schools. They were adopted by a rich old couple who were demigods and they trained them, the kids didn't know why but they didn't care and they would just do as they were told. Months past and they were attacked by monsters, of course they didn't know what they were doing. But since they were in the gym they used the gym equipment to defend themselves, soon two demigods appeared and saved them. Hayden thanked them and Lyvian scowled, the two demigods soon tried reasoning with them to go to the camp with them but of course Lyvian got in the way and declined. She told them that were no such things as gods and goddesses and that she isn't going anywhere and neither is Hayden, Hayden tried to reason with her as well but of course Lyvian wanted it to be her way and said that 'I don't want to be different, I want to be normal.'. The demigods sighed and left them alone, Hayden kept quiet and Lyvian felt like punching the demigods in the face. Years past and Lyvian was fourteen and Hayden thirteen, the two were in the forest and attracted monsters. The monsters attacked them and they just kept running and running, Lyvian and Hayden soon found a cave and were safe but one monster followed them, Hayden stood in front of Lyvian and she was shocked. She shouted at him and he told her to run, she didn't listen and he told her that everything would be okay and he'd find her later. She hugged him and kissed his forehead, and soon gave him the knife that she always kept with her. She started running and she soon heard her brother's scream, she ran back to the cave and saw her brother lying there dead. She wanted to cry but now wasn't the time for crying, monsters were coming for her. She closed her eyes as one almost attacked her until the hunters of Diana came and saved her, they killed the monsters and soon asked her if she wanted join the hunt and she accepted. As a hunter Lyvian was happy, she made tons of friends and became Diana's favorite. She enjoyed it and loved hunting until she figured out about camp, the place the demigods from before were talking about. She talked to Diana and asked her if she could see what it was like, Diana allowed her too and Lyvian looked around. She liked it and told Diana she didn't want to be a huntress anymore, she nodded and Lyvian left. She went to camp and was soon claimed. Weapons: Bow and Arrows Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :'D) 'Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :'B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Silver Love (talk) 09:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Silver Love Category:Claiming Category:Claimed ---- Insania, Libitina and Invidia are not part of your choices to choose from. However, we did look into her personality and saw that she seemed fit as a child of Bellona. If you don't like that, please message me and I'll look into your claim again. [[User:TheLittleRabbit|'The']][[User:TheLittleRabbit|'Little']][[User:TheLittleRabbit|'Rabbit']] 16:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC)